


Around the Tree we Gather

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Awesome Pepper Potts, Basically this is just pure fluffy fluff, Catholic Character, Catholic Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Coming Out, Current environment is supportive, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, How many Christmas tags are there???, I am not genderfluid but my GF is, If I get this wrong feel free to yell at me, Insecure Clint, Insecure Loki, Insecure Steve Rogers, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Like it's never said but Loki just sort of shows up and everyone is cool, M/M, More tags to be added I'm sure, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts is the best party hostess, Roman Catholicism, Steve is the best dad ever, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottles, insecure natasha, kind of, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the journey to Christmas day, our (not so little) family and littles go on several domestic adventures. From sitting on Santa's lap to Christmas dinner, this is one snowy, fluffy ride!</p><p>OR</p><p>Everyone is insecure about Christmas and each other, and everyone is proven wrong. Also, this whole thing is just pure, syrup-sweet fluff. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Tree we Gather

**Author's Note:**

> heh, okay. So I am OFFICIALLY HALF DONE with all my summer classes! :D So to celebrate, CHRISTMAS IN JULY. A few things before we start:
> 
> 1\. Loki is genderfluid. I've been trying to write out a fic about it, but this is just how it happened. There are a few coming out elements to this fic, but it's basically handled the way I handle coming out, and that is just not really saying it, but just being the way I am. it'll make more sense when you read it.
> 
> 2\. I am not genderfluid, but my GF is. If I get any of this wrong, or you see a correction that needs to be made, or just generally hate me for including this, feel free to yell at me in the comments.
> 
> 3\. Bucky is about nine-ish months in this fic.
> 
> 4\. Enjoy!

1: Natasha.

Natasha didn't understand why she was coming with. She knew she was a part of this special... arrangement with Sam and Steve and Bucky. She knew her Daddy still loved her and wanted to give her the world. But that didn't explain why she had to come with them for Bucky to see Santa at the mall. Or why they were even bothering with it. It wasn't like the kid was gonna remember it anyways.

 

But little Tasha wanted  _out_. She was excited, and she kept telling Natasha she was being silly and that this was Santa and- and-

 

"Daddy?" She whispered.

 

Steve beamed down at her. "Yes princess?" He asked.

 

"Um... Um why am I here?" She asked.

 

Steve just ruffled her hair. "Did you ever get to do this the first time?" He asked. Tasha shook her head. "Okay then. That's why. That, and I think Bucky would feel a lot better if his big sister was there, don't you think?"

 

Natasha shrugged self consciously. In all honesty she was feeling really nervous and incredibly little. She was glad Mommy had dressed her that morning, because she had on her special Christmas outfit. The skirt was silky under her fingers and really soft, which felt nice and made her stay a little bit more calm. When it was almost their turn, Natasha bit her lip and hid behind Daddy. Santa was very intimidating and should not be trusted. Wait why was Daddy handing Bucky over! No no no no this was bad and suddenly Natasha was running to get him and that's how she ended up in his lap. Steve was quick to get the two children settled and Natasha had big tears in her eyes as the lady flashed the camera. It was over really quick, but Natasha was hiccupping and they had to find a quiet corner for just her and Daddy so she could settle down while Sammy took Bucky to look at stuff (which was probably just an excuse so he could get Daddy a present). Daddy held her in his lap, and rocked her slowly, glaring at anyone who dared to give them so much as eye contact.

 

"M'sorry Daddy," She whimpered around her thumb.

 

"For what Natasha?" Steve asked, and that earned him a murderous glare from his little princess.

 

"For ruining your family picture," She insisted, twirling and tugging on her hair. "I'm just a dumb little kid."

 

"Natasha stop that," Steve said firmly, but still sounding so soft and gentle. "You are a part of my family. So what if it wasn't perfect? I don't think I would want it to be. You're my little girl, Bucky is my little boy, and Sam is my... my..."

 

"Your significant other?" Natasha tried.

 

Steve smiled like an idiot and shook his head, looking away. "No. I mean ye, but... but not that word. I think... Partner is better. Boyfriend. Love of my life." Natasha pretended to gag. Steve was adorable, but she could only handle so much cute. That was when a little kid walked by with a teddy bear from that place. The place where you could MAKE a teddy bear!

 

"Daddy?" She asked.

 

"Yes angel?" He said.

 

Natasha bit her lip. How to ask? "Um... can we... I mean if it's okay I kinda wanna... I wanna make Bucky a present."

 

Steve smiled. Hmm. Killed two birds with one stone. He was planning to take her anyways. "You wanna go make Bucky a teddy?" Natasha nodded eagerly. "Okay angel. Come on."

 

 

2: Clint.

Clint never really had much when he was growing up, and Christmas was no exception. It often turned into "pay the heat bill, put food on the table, or get the kids presents." Phil had worked hard to change that, but those memories still lingered. Still, his new daddy was awesome. He helped Clint talk about his feelings, and he took care of him when he got boo-boo's and made the best cookies. And even on the bad days, his new daddy knew exactly how to make those better; Those days when he missed his first daddy so much that it hurt. His new Daddy deserved the bestest present in the whole wide world!

 

That's how he ended up at the mall with Pepper. She was getting presents for both Natasha and Tony. Pepper smiled, saying she could grab her gifts whenever, and was content to just wander with Clint. That was the problem though: he didn't know WHAT to get Daddy!

 

"I dunno Pep," Clint sighed. "I can't figure it out!"

 

"We can always come back. We still have two weeks" Pepper said happily. "Come on, let's go pick up what I have at the toystore." Clint took her hand shyly, following behind her. This was the only part of the mall they hadn't explored yet. But there, in the display of new storybooks, he saw it. It was exactly the storybook Daddy had told Clint that he loved when he was a kid! It was the bestest gift for daddy ever ever ever!

 

"Pepper look!" He said, running to grab it off the shelf. "Daddy said he loved this book!"

 

"Do you want to get it?" She asked, amusement clear in her features. Clint nodded eagerly. He hadn't been this sure in a long time. "Okay,' She said, taking that with them to the cash register. Clint beamed. This was gonna be the best Christmas EVER!

 

 

3: Loki.

Midgardian rituals were strange. Every year at the beginning of winter, they all gathered together with their families and exchanged gifts. Also most of the gifts apparently came from some strange man who broke into your house via a chimney and he looked a bit too much like the Allfather. Yep, that was a good reason to freeze himself in the nursery on the floor he shared with his brother. Totally sound logic there.

 

However Thor failed to see the imminent danger in this man coming, and had gotten Tony and Bruce to try and help him see reason.

 

"Loki, it's not the Allfather coming," Bruce explained. "His name is Santa."

 

"Yeah! And he leaves us presents and eats cookies!" Tony added cheerfully. He was completely in little space, and the only reason he was allowed to use the gauntlet to thaw the door was because his daddy was right there next to him. "An' an' we getta write him letters and he's really nice and if we weren't so big then we'd even get to go sit on his lap! Santa isn't scary Loki."

 

"But how can he live in the north pole and not be an alien? Or a frost giant? Or both?" Loki whimpered. This was progress. Up until now it had just been silence behind the door.

 

"Brother, listen well," He said, trying not to ruin this for Tony but still get the point across. "There are some things in this world and our own that we must take on faith. I ask that you take this on faith and on my word. No one shall harm you as long as I am breathing. Do you understand Poppet?"

 

There was silence, but then Tony managed to break the door down with the gauntlet. What was on the other side had Bruce quickly leading Tony away while Thor dealt with his sister.*

 

"My apologies my lady," Thor murmured.

 

"Dada," Loki hiccupped, reaching for her papa.

 

"Shh. I promise my little princess. This Santa is just something silly the Midgardians made up to get children to behave," Thor cooed, sitting in the rocking chair with her. "I promise. The Allfather will not come for you. But the others truly believe. So this is a secret just between us, do you understand?"

 

Loki nodded, curling up into her papa, Sucking her thumb.

 

 

4: Tony.

Tony had to admit, Christmas always made him nervous. It always reminded him of his parents, and that was never enjoyable. After Pepper had come around and they started age-playing, it was always a little bit better. But he never could quite get over the feeling that it was going to end up like it always had when he was younger. With his parents disappearing and leaving him home alone or worse, just him and his dad.

 

He tried not to think about that though, as he and all the other littles in the tower made cookies with Bruce. Well, Tasha made the cookies, Bruce took them out and put them in the oven, and Loki, Clint and Tony were all decorating them. Somehow more of the decorations ended up in their mouths or on their faces than actually on the cookies. Sam was supposed to supervise but he really wasn't much better, which made Tony giggle.

 

"What on earth is going on in here?" Steve asked, seeing the mess.

 

"Daddy Daddy Daddy Uncle Bruce let us make cookies!" Natasha said eagerly.

 

"An' we got to decorate!" Clint said, a mouth full of gummy bears.

 

"I see, but I think you decorated yourselves and not the cookies," Steve said, kissing Sam. "You are a terrible supervisor."

 

"I am not! I actually relax and let them have fun," Sam said with another kiss.

 

"Alright, last tray is in the oven. Everyone to the sink to wash hands," Bruce instructed gently. Everyone toddled off, and Bruce was once again grateful for the sheer luxuries Tony had installed in the tower, namely the gigantic sink in the kitchen. "And how is my little Godson?" Bruce cooed, taking Bucky out of Steve's arms.

 

"Ready for midnight mass," Steve smiled. "Got his little suit today and he looks absolutely adorable in it!"

 

Sam moaned. "You're seriously dragging me to church at Midnight?" He whined.

 

"Yes, now shut up and go get a shower. You are covered in frosting and we have guests coming any minute," Steve said firmly.

 

"Yeah yeah," Sam muttered, grumbling the whole way to the elevator.

 

"Mmm, smells like magic in here," Pepper said as she entered the kitchen. "Aaaand now I can see it exploded all over the table. Do you need help cleaning up Bruce?"

 

"Just the table. Tony stop splashing!" Bruce scolded, taking the man away from the sink.

 

"No Loki you CAN'T freeze my hands under the water!" Clint said mockingly. "You can't do it! No you ca-" At that moment Loki proved Clint wrong, giggling when he saw the older boy's hands turn blue. "DADDY!" Bruce sighed. For once could things not turn on their head before they had company?

 

* * * *

 

Tony leaned heavily against Natasha, sucking his thumb. He was excited for this party, yes, but also nervous. He never liked them as a kid, because he was always either bored or yelled at, or expected to act like a stupid grown up.

 

"Cheer up Bubby, it's Christmas," Natasha said, petting his head like she would a kitty. "Mommy and Daddy have been cooking all day long, and, and all our friends are coming too! And PRESENTS!"

 

"But-"

 

"When have we ever had a bad Christmas together?" Pepper said, entering the living area. "We always make it special and never like dad's, right?"

 

Tony nodded. "Nevew wiked wots of peepwe," He mumbled around his thumb.

 

"I know baby," Pepper cooed, sitting beside her little ones. Tony quickly scurried onto her lap, but that's when the elevator doors opened, and out walked....

 

"Loki?" Tasha asked. Loki squirmed. He had on a purple, velveteen dress and black tights. In addition there was the most natural shade of lip gloss on his lips and just a touch of eye shadow, but everything looked absolutely perfect on the Asgardian.

 

"You look beautiful Loki," Pepper smiled, trying to set the little girl at ease. Thankfully the awkwardness passed as quickly as it came, because Darcy was darting out of the elevator, squealing as she and Tasha hugged each other before the two girls dissolved into giggles, skipping off to play.

 

Tony looked at Loki. He obviously trusted them a lot to wear a dress. Maybe Mommy was right. Heck, maybe this would even be the best Christmas ever?

 

* * * *

 

Once Maria, Peter and Wade showed up, Pepper grabbed drinks while they waited for the rest of the residents in the tower to arrive. Apparently the tree was enough of a distraction that the littles were occupied. for now. Just in case, Pepper had some crayons and coloring pages waiting on the coffee table around the Fischer Price nativity Steve and Bruce had gotten. Dinner was coming out of the oven and onto the table with Wade and Bruce's help right as Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Clint showed up. Everyone found their way to the table, seating arrangement free game. They feasted and chattered and a merrier time was never had.

 

Finally everyone gathered in the living room to watch the littles open their gifts for each other. Tony stared nervously at his gift before finally ripping into it. There was a box. Big boxes were fun. You could hide in them and make-believe they were rocket ships. But this one was small, and it had a lid. Tony took it off and inside... it was perfect.

 

It was a lovey, the kind that were hand crocheted and had a blankie on the bottom and on the top they had a stuffie head and arms and his was.... it was a....

 

"Mommy look!" Tony said, toddling over, the bunny lovey in hand. "Blue!"

 

"I see angel," Pepper cooed, pulling her boy into her lap.

 

"Do you like it? I been working on that since Thanksgivin'," Darcy explained, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. Tony nodded shyly before he was swept into a super tight hug and then was abruptly released. Darcy went back to play with her new Princess doll with Tasha and her Dragon. Yeah, definitely the best Christmas ever.

 

 

5: The Steve/Sam family.

This felt simultaneously wonderful and terrifying at the same time. Weekly mass was easy enough. He just had to show up, and Fr. Josey would be there, and this sense of belonging just settled into his soul. He felt like he was where he was supposed to be. Now? Now he felt like his tie was choking him and like he might be struck down where he stood for even daring to enter LMS** church. Sam, however, was not letting him back out, not after all the effort they had put into this, and especially since there was no way they were getting out of the house tomorrow to attend mass. If Sam had to shove Steve into the church, so be it.

 

"Steve move your happy self in there," Sam growled. "The carseat is heavy."

 

"Is not," Steve grumbled, taking it easily. A few of the women around them whispered, and one of them giggled, which made Steve blush. Bucky began to stir and fuss though, so Steve hurried inside to make sure he was okay.

 

"Shh, little one it's okay," Steve cooed, taking him out of the carseat and quickly wrapping him up in the blanket Bruce had made for his Godson. "I know, it's so cold out tonight. But it's important we're here. We have to wish Jesus a happy birthday." Sam watched as his partner bounced and cooed to his little boy.

 

"You really are a natural," Sam chuckled. "Now come on, Jesus is waiting for us."

 

* * * *

 

"Hey, I got something for you," Sam said as he and Steve settled into bed.

 

"Sam," Steve whined. "I told you not to get me anything."

 

"I didn't," Sam smirked, reaching into the nightstand, pulling out a small box. Steve quirked an eyebrow; it wasn't big, probably only big enough for a bracelet. Hmm. Curiously, he took it and tore the paper off. Well, it was a jewelry box. He took the lid off and gasped.

 

"Sam, are these...?"

 

"Yeah," The man said, smiling through misty eyes. He gently took his dog tags from Steve's hands, and placed them over Steve's head, settling them onto his neck. "Merry Christmas."

 

"I love you," Steve said with a kiss.

 

 

6: Everyone.

The next morning, all the littles except for Tony and Bucky awoke from their blanket nest where they had been waiting to see Santa come. That didn't work, but there were still lots of presents under the tree!

 

"Guys wake up!" Tasha said, shaking Clint and Tony's shoulders. "It's Christmas it's Christmas! We gotta go get Daddies and Mommy and open presents!" She darted off eagerly, while Clint barely opened his eyes. One glance at the tree and he was as giddy as Tasha had been.

 

"Toneeeeeee! Come on!" Clint begged, bouncing on his friend.

 

This only made the baby fussy, which was exactly when Pepper arrived, coming to rescue her little boy. "Alright alright, settle down," She laughed. "Clint, why don't you help me make Tony and Bucky a bottle while the baby wakes up, hmm?"

 

"Baba?" Tony yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

"Okay Aunt Pepper!" Clint crowed, on his feet in an instant and running to the kitchen. Tony rubbed his eyes more before crawling out of the nest and over to the tree, examining the shiny lights and all the presents that lay beneath it. Had they really been THIS good?

 

"Merry Christmas!" Thor boomed as he and Loki entered, startling Tony. Tears threatened to come down his cheeks but Loki rushed over in his pretty nightgown, shushing Tony with hugs and cuddles.

 

"Dada you scared him," Loki admonished.

 

"Oops. My apologies little one," Thor said, scooping Tony up. This helped a lot, and that's when everyone else walked in. Bruce was quick to shower Clint with kisses while Steve, Sam, Tasha and Bucky came in behind him. Tasha looked a little guilty and Bucky looked about as happy as Tony did about being awake. Pepper arrived then with bottles and Steve took it gratefully, quickly replacing his finger with that in Bucky's mouth. Tony took his all by himself, thank you very much, and Tasha started distributing presents.

 

Some of the highlights of the morning included when everyone worked together to open the train table, and simultaneously started squealing, when Sam started crying when Steve gave his partner his own dogtags, and how Loki ended up with more dolls and dresses than he had ever imagined he would get in his whole lifetime. As the littles sat playing with their new toys while Pepper and Bruce made brunch, a growing sense of peace enveloped the common floor. For once, just once, the world was at peace, and the little family was, for the moment, all together and enjoying each other. What would happen tomorrow could wait. For just this one moment, there was peace in their little world.

**Author's Note:**

> * = so basically I imagined it that when Thor and Loki came to talk to Bruce (if I ever figure that fic out), Thor and Bruce were chill, and they assured Loki that everyone else would be chill, but Loki didn't want anyone else to know yet, hence why Bruce rushes Tony out of there when he does: Loki was in a dress.  
> ** = LMS means Latin Mass Society. No, I don't think they would let Bucky, Sam, and Steve in the front doors of the church because, well, google LMS. 
> 
> NOW THEN. Next update is coming in bits and pieces. I have zero idea when it will be out, but sometime soon I hope. Of course that was what I said last time too, wasn't it? :P Love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
